


'Cause tonight's gonna be a good night

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is drunk and handsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause tonight's gonna be a good night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Petite Madame's [ beautiful art piece. Initially posted ](http://pics.livejournal.com/rhythmsextion/pic/00ckf1q5)[here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/39847.html) on 11/4/2010.

Jared is drunk. That's his excuse. He's drunk and he's happy and he's finally done with fourteen-fifteen-sixteen hour days for the next few months and Jensen's shirt is really, really, really soft.

Which maybe doesn't explain why Jared keeps trying to push said shirt up out of the way of Jensen's stomach. Except that it does. Somehow. Because, yeah, Jensen's shirt is soft, but Jensen's skin is even softer. Smooth. And Jensen just keeps squirming and laughing with every touch, somehow expertly balancing a burning cigarette between his fingers at the same time.

"Dude, seriously," Jensen say, not for the first time. Free hand curled over Jared's elbow, he tilts his hips away. "People can see us."

And Jared must be _seriously_ drunk because, while he knows intellectually that Jensen is right, he really can't bring himself to care. Turning his head, he nuzzles a breath against Jensen's ear, hand spread wide across the smooth expanse of bare stomach.

"They see us everyday, Jen. 'S not a problem."

"Yeah, well they don't usually see you molesting me."

Giving a low, throaty chuckle, Jared slides closer, Jensen's short hairs tickling his nose. "Yeah, they do. All the time."

"Okay, bad example," Jensen says after a beat. Jared has his eyes closed so he doesn't see Jensen take a quick puff from his cigarette. But he feels it, Jensen's chest expanding under his palm before slowly deflating, the bitter tang of nicotine filling warming the air. "How 'bout we just hold back from the free show then?"

"Why?" Jared says, ducking down to brush his lips along the skin just below Jensen's ear. "They all work hard. Harder than us. I'd say they've earned a freebie."

"Wow. You are amazingly full of yourself sometimes, you know that?"

Jensen's tone is teasing and Jared grins as he brushes the faintest kiss. "Really?" he says, making his tone drip with innocence before dropping it lower. "Rather be full of you."

Jensen laughs then, quick and full and gorgeous. Jared grins proudly, lets his hand dip a little lower, fingertips nudging the metal of Jensen's belt buckle.

"That is absolutely the worst line I have ever heard," Jensen tells him, hand still wrapped around Jensen's forearm. "Ever. Promise me you'll never repeat it."

"In public?"

"In life."

"Hmm," Jared says, pretending to consider the request. He drags an idle finger along the ridge of Jensen's belt buckle and shifts in closer, practically straddling Jensen's left leg. "Maybe. What do I get in return?"

He's expecting a classic Jensen response. Something like, _'The chance to see another day,'_ or _'My fist not meeting your face'_ maybe.

What he doesn't expect is Jensen to turn his head, eyes dark and faintly mischievous as he meets Jared's gaze and says, "Meet me in the upstairs bathroom in five minutes and I'll show you."

Jared's too stunned to protest when Jensen slides out from under him, cigarette tucked between his lips as he tugs his shirt back into place. He grins down at Jared, expression entirely too smug, and then disappears into the crowd of drunken crew members.

Jared has no idea how long he just sits there afterward. He doesn't check his watch. The couch is suddenly way too empty and the whole right side of his body has gone cold now without Jensen's body heat to keep him warm. His skin feels prickly, left leg jittering as he forces himself to stay where he is. Nick, the show's key grip and resident DJ is manning the music from the other room and Jared waits through all of The Black Eyed Peas' "I Gotta Feeling" and most of some Tragically Hip song before finally caving.

It still takes him a couple more minutes to get up the stairs due to about half a dozen people attempting to engage him in conversation along the way. And he feels like kind of a dick brushing them off, but he _needs_ to get to that bathroom. Even if he's nearly half sure Jensen won't even be there. Because, seriously, Jared may be drunk, but he's pretty sure Jensen isn't nearly as far gone. Definitely not enough to actually be considering fucking Jared in the middle of a wrap party.

But he could be wrong.

"You're late," Jensen says as Jared slowly eases the door open.

It's quieter up here, the music and chatter muffled by the walls and distance. Brighter, too. Under the lights, Jared can make out the high flush of Jensen's cheeks and the puffy red of his lips. The dark, heated look in his green eyes.

Jensen takes one last puff of his cigarette, exhaling as he wets the tip in the sink and then drops it in the trash. He licks his bottom lip and then tips a smile of pure intent.

Jared swallows.

 **end.**


End file.
